A Digi-Dilemma 2; Matt's Discovery
by Sinful Temptations
Summary: Summary: Another Matt+Robyn fic! ^.^; Heh.. Anyway, this story coincides with Skippi's Story, A Digi-Dilemma. Separated from the group, Matt and Gabumon set out to find them. Genni appears, telling them he'll transport them to where TK and Izzy is. But My


**Digi-Dilemma 2; Matt's Discovery**  


  
|~A/N~| Yes, as you can tell, I put myself in my stories, because it makes them  
more interesting. And this story coincides with Skippi's story: A Digi-Dilemma.  
Please read hers too! ^.^ Thanks!   
Oohh P.S.! I'll do requests of any sort of story! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon, (I wish I owned Matt.. Hehe..).   
I just write about them. *shrug*  
  
  
  
Blackness. Utter blackness. That's what I saw. All around me. I was falling, along  
with Gabumon, my faithful friend.  
I'm Matt Ishida, an Odaiba student, and Digi-Destined. How I got here?  
That's hard to say. I don't even know where here is. I had gotten separated from  
the group when Gabumon strayed off, following his nose to lucious fruit. I  
followed him, and when I turned around, they were gone.  
So, I started looking for them. A perilous search that lead me to where I  
am now. Genni appeared after a long day of walking, and searching. He told me  
TK and Izzy were back in the real world, and he would transport me back to  
Japan. I agreed fully, ready to go back home. As the teleportation began to take  
place, the yellow beam of light appeared, shooting into the sky, and beyond that.  
I stepped into the aura, along with Gabumon. Just as the world around us was  
fading, everything turned black, and I heard the laughter I knew too well.  


  
Myotismon.  
  
I didn't think he could interrupt the transportation, but he did.  


So, I am here now, with Gabumon, in this world of blackness. How would I get  
out? Where was I? What if... What if I don't get out? What'll happen to TK...?   
No! I couldn't think like that! I shook my head viciously and closed my  
eyes. I had to get out of here. I have Gabumon. My friend. He will lead me to the  
light.  
As if on cue, Gabumon pulled on my shirt tail.  
"Matt? Matt! Look! There's light!"  
My eyes flew open, and I could make out a small chasm of bright light  
streaming into the blackness, about a mile to my east. That was it! Without a  
word, I snatched Gabumon's paw and dashed toward it.  
  


¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  


The little nose twitched on the bunny as it searched for an adequate meal.  
A delicious looking patch of wild strawberries lingered on the other side of the  
worn out path. An ear twitched on the herbivoric creature, and it started across  
the path, towards the beckoning treats.  
No sooner than it had reached the middle of the path, then the sound of  
thunder was heard and the earth beneath the bunny began to tremble. Its ears  
rightened and it froze. The drumming got louder, as a huge form took shape,  
barreling towards the bunny. Without another thought, the bunny whirled and  
raced back the way it came. The horse and rider thundered by, going at a flat out  
gallop.   
The rider, named Robyn, leaned over the horse's neck. Her long blond  
hair streamed out behind her. Eyes of a stormcloud gray hue focused on the trail  
ahead, ready for anything. She directed the stallion, JediSpirit, swiftly towards  
her destination: her house.  
Swerving a tight corner, The white, two story establishment came into  
view. With a click of her tongue, Robyn got Jedi going a pace faster. The  
stallion's legs were like pistons, eating up the ground between him and the  
house. With a snort, he instinctively checked himself to a canter as he  
approached the house. The girl tossed her head back, flinging the blond tresses  
behind her shoulders. With a grin, she pulled Jedi to a halt. All that galloping  
made her hungry, so she slid off the horse and bolted inside the house to grab a  
snack for her and her equine friend. It just so happened, that as she started to  
walk back out the door with the carrots, sugar cubes, and a turkey sandwich for  
herself, that the phone rang. She grabbed the receiver, and held it steady on her  
shoulder, as she had her hands full.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Robyn!" Said her two friends from Virginia, Kristi and Becky.  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
"Kris has somethin' to tell us." Said Becky.  
"Oh?" Robyn asked.  
"Yeah! TK and Izzy are at my house!" Kristi exclaimed. Robyn scoffed.  
"Ha ha, It's not April, yet, Kris."  
"I'm serious! Listen!" Kristi insisted. Robyn took a sip of Pepsi and heard  
shuffling in the background along with Kristi's barely audible voice.  
"Hey guys, do me a favor and say something to my friends on the other  
line." The next two voices shocked both Becky and Robyn.  
"Hi! My name's TK! I'm in Virginia!"  
"Uh.. Prodigious!"  
Robyn started coughing loudly, choking on her Pepsi.  
"Oh my gosh! WOW! They're really there!" She breathed, still coughing  
like anything.  
"You're so lucky Kristi!" Becky shouted.  
"Yeah!" Robyn hissed, forcing herself not to cough anymore.  
"I've got to go to a softball game. I'm stopping by afterwards Kristi!" Becky  
called. They said their good-byes and hung up. Robyn giggled as Kristi gave the  
phone to TK.  
"Hi! Who's this?" He asked cheerfully.  
"This is Robyn! I'm Kristi's friend. How're you?"  
"Fine! I like the USA. It's cool. Where do you live?"  
"I live in Texas, in the middle of the US."  
"Ooh, cool! Oh, here's Kristi again, nice talking to you Robyn!"  
Robyn grinned, then glanced outside at Jedi. The stallion was impatiently  
standing where he had stopped, staring in the door. _Rats.. I better go.._  
"Hey! That was TK!" Kristi's voice made Robyn jump a bit.  
"I've gotta go Kris, Jedi's getting impatient. I'll call back later, and let me  
talk to Izzy okay?"  
"Sure! Bye!"  
"Bye!" She hung the receiver up and raced outside.  
"Here ya go Jedi, eat up." Robyn crooned affectionately to her horse,  
giving it the sugar and carrots. Scarfing down the sandwich, she swung aboard  
again, and cantered Jedi back out onto the trails...  
  


¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  


  
The light! We were almost there! I ran faster, though my lungs were hurting from  
running so much, and so hard. I could see a sky in the chasm. Blue, with small  
clusters of white clouds. It looked peaceful, and I wanted peaceful! Not thinking  
of anything else, I clutched Gabumon's paw harder, and sprang through...  
  
The light was blinding, and for a minute, everything switched from total  
blackness, to total whiteness. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden change of  
light, I could make out trees and rolling plains of grass. I was falling, along with  
Gabumon, and the ground was rushing up pretty fast.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I let out a cry as I hit the ground, rather hard.  
Gabumon landed on me, which made the landing worse.  
"Oof!" I muttered as Gabumon hit.  
Something shrilled in the forest around us, followed by a loud shout of  
surprise. Leaping to my feet - and pushing Gabumon to the ground - I looked  
around warily. Where were we? In Japan? Hopefully. And were there any people  
around here who could help? And what was that scream? Where were the  
others? TK...  
I sighed, feeling down once again. Gabumon stood at my side, just as  
clueless as I was.  
"Where do you think we are, Matt?" He asked.  
"I dunno..." I muttered.  
  


¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  


Robyn galloped leisurely along the trail. She was relaxed, letting Jedi do  
as he pleased, when a scream echoed in the forest. Jedi whinnied in terror, and  
swerved off the trail, crashing into the thicket.  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Robyn yelped, reining in Jedi. The stallion would have  
nothing of it, and kept going, as fast as he could. Robyn gritted her teeth.  
"WHOA JEDI!" She bellowed. Jedi threw his head up and skidded to a  
stop. Robyn had never yelled at him before. He snorted, lowering his head. She  
whirled Jedi around, and galloped towards the scream.  


  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  


I drew in a breath as I heard something. Thunder? It was loud and  
booming. Then I realized what it was. Hoofbeats. Gabumon stood in front of me,  
ready to defend. I had to smile at my friend. He was there for me, whenever I  
needed him.  
The hoofbeats got louder. I looked into the sun, as that was where the  
sound was coming from. Suddenly a shape appeared out of nowhere. I could  
see only the silhouette of a horse and rider, as the horse reared up before me.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" I yelped, staggering backwards.  
The rider let out a gasp as the horse beneath her tried to bolt. She held fast,  
though and soon had him under control. She glanced towards me, and her face  
went ghost white.  
"Y-you're..." She stuttered. I blinked, and looked at her questioningly. I  
was what?  
"What?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"You're Matt, aren't you." Her gaze was lowered to the ground. _How did  
she know my name?!_  
"Y...eah.. Who are you?" I queried.  
"I'm Robyn. And this must be Gabumon?" She nodded towards Gabumon.  
His lower jaw dropped.  
"How do you know about us?" I asked.  
"Long story. To make it short, you two are famous. Along with Tai, Sora,  
Izzy, Joe, TK, Mi--"  
"TK! Have you seen TK?" I interrupted, but I had to ask.  
"Actually? No. Haven't seen him. But I know where he is. Need a lift?"  
She turned Jedi around, and I gratefully obliged. With some struggling, she  
helped me up onto the horse, and Gabumon sat in my lap.  
"You're gonna hafta hold on tight. Jedi can run away with me sometimes."  
Hold on tight? To what? There was no sad---oh. I clenched my teeth  
together, and held onto her waist, feeling flustered. She didn't mind though, nor  
did she really look like she cared. Just urged the stallion - Jedi, I guess - into a  
gallop.  
And a gallop it was! We took off like a rocket, and I had to strain to hold  
on. We whipped around greenery, swerved boulders in our path, and dodged  
holes in the ground. Gabumon has his eyes closed, and his face half buried in  
his paws.   
Suddenly we made a sharp right turn, and the forest disappeared from  
view. Instead, rolled plains of grass. A barn and a mansion-like house were set  
off to the side. We were heading for a white picket fence, that looked like it  
marked a pasture.   
  
We weren't slowing down any, either.  
  
"Hold on tight!" She repeated. Now I didn't care about how embarrassed I  
felt. I cared about keeping the bones in my body together! Clasping my hands around her waist, I tensed and shut my eyes, ready for  
the leap. My stomach flipped as we were launched into the air, and roughly  
dropped down on the other side. My head snapped backwards, and I groaned  
with discomfort. We had stopped, and I relented my grip with relief that the thrill  
ride was over. She slid down from Jedi's back, and helped Gabumon to the  
ground. I slid off as well.  
"Might I ask where I am?" I asked, a bit shyly. She looked at me strangely,  
then realization washed over her face, and she nodded.  
"You're in the USA Texas to be exact."  
_Texas! I'm in the U.S.A?!_ I sucked in a sharp breath.   
"And you said you knew where TK is?"  
"Yeah, in Virginia. With Izzy."  
So he was in the U.S.A too. That's good.  
"When do you think I can see him?" I asked hopefully.  
"I dunno." She answered absentmindedly. I frowned and stepped back as  
she hopped the fence in a single bound, and gestured for me to follow. Climbing  
over the fence was safer, so I stuck to that. Gabumon scrambled over the fence,  
a bit awkwardly, and followed. She led us into the barn, and up a flight of stairs  
that stopped at a door. She turned the door knob, and swung it open, revealing a  
large room. The carpet was a jade green, and the walls were washed in white. A  
full sized bed was set peacefully to my right, and to my left was a well furnished  
dresser and mirror. Just ahead was a bare wall with a window in the middle of it.  
I crossed the room and looked out the window, at the pasture, filled with horses.  
To the right, I could see the house. It was gorgeous. A two story, at least.  
I noted to my left was a doorway, leading to a small bathroom. When I  
turned to look at Robyn, she was leaning against the door frame, with her arms  
crossed. Gabumon was peeking in a walk in closet, with much interest.  
"You can stay here if you like, Matt." Robyn suggested.  
I breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Thanks, I don't get to meet many people as generous as you in the  
Digiworld. Or in the real world, for that matter."  
She just grinned and nodded, wheeling around, and heading back down  
the stairs.  
"I'll bring dinner later on!" She called as she raced back towards the  
house. I looked out the window and watched her dart into the house. Sighing, I  
turned back to the bed, and flopped down on it. Instantly I leaped back up as it  
began to sway, like the waves in an ocean.  
  
A water bed.  
  
I laughed nervously at how tense I was, and laid back down on it.  
Gabumon crawled up beside me, and curled up. I soon heard his breathing slow,  
and knew he was asleep. I was too restless to sleep. I was in Texas!   
Slowly and quietly I slipped back to the barn, and looked around. Horse  
stalls were lined up neatly on either side or the walkway. A door, across the  
walkway, was slightly ajar, and I tip-toed over to it and peeked in.   
It was an office, it looked like. A computer desk and computer chair filled  
up most of the space, and a coat rack stood in a corner. I moved to the pasture,  
and leaned against the fence, watching the horses.  
  
Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of white on the outside of the fence, from  
the corner of my eye. I jerked around to face the direction I saw it, but it was  
gone. It had looked like a horse, but something was different about it. It looked  
more massive.  
"Hmm.." I muttered to myself. I was about to turn around, when a hand  
gripped my shoulder in a tight grip. I froze as the well-known evil laughter rang  
throughout the air, making my blood run cold....  



End file.
